


City of Angels, City of Demons

by GodspeedRebels



Category: City of Angels (1998), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angels, Angels Becoming Humans, Angst, Demons, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Redemption, Revenge, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodspeedRebels/pseuds/GodspeedRebels
Summary: When an Angel interferes with Ben Solo's future timeline to prevent his death, the ripples are felt a decade later.  As Ben Solo seeks revenge for the murder of his parents; humans, angels and demons converge one last time to battle for the soul of the planet.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers & Writers Prompt Exchange, ReylOlds





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ABeautifulBreakdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABeautifulBreakdown/gifts).



> This fic is a gift to ABlessedBreakdown for her wonderful prompt 'City of Angels with a happy ending'. It is very loosely based on the 1998 movie City of Angela which is one of my favourites.
> 
> A huge shout out to @denzer for her wonderful suggestions and tips to improve my work.....thank you. She is a very talented lady so please check out her work at https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denzer/pseuds/Denzer
> 
> Enjoy!

A deep voice, husky with sleep reached out in distress in the darkness of night, “Where are you?”

The angel, watching from the corner of the dingy, dimly lit bedroom, knew not to interact with this human lest she cause _another_ alteration of the future timeline. 

The owner of the voice sat up in his bed, sheets all rumpled and wrapped around him after yet another restless night of dreams and nightmares. She could see his hair was dishevelled, and he rubbed his eyes trying to focus as he lifted his cell phone to check the time. 

“Fuck it!” he murmured in frustration. He looked around the room, disorientated and called out, “Angel, I know you’re there, I can sense you. Help me sleep…? Please?” he begged.

The angel knew she shouldn’t, but this wouldn’t hurt, would it? Surely, she couldn’t do any harm laying her hand on his arm, allowing tender streams of peace and tranquility to flow from her into him, to let him sleep without nightmares.

She drifted to the bed and watched his head craning, following her direction, his eyes tracking her movements. _How can he always tell where I am?_ she thought. It was strictly against the Code for her to reveal herself to anyone until the moment of their demise when she greets them with peace and serenity to lead them to the light. She laid her hand on his arm as he let out a deep breath and relaxed.

He looked down his arm to her hand and quirked a small smile, “Thank you,” he whispered to the air. “I wish you would tell me your name. All these years and you still won’t tell me your name.”

The angel, hesitated for a moment and against her better judgement said quietly, “I am called Rey of Sunshine.” _I know you can’t hear me but sometimes I wish you could_ , the thought piercing her mind.

He opened his eyes fully and turned to face her, his face full of wonder, “Rey of Sunshine…. Rey? Please talk to me, my name is Ben Solo.”

Rey shuddered in shock. _How can he hear me?_ _I do not understand, humans are not supposed to hear or see angels until their demise… not unless…”_

A loud crack followed by a deafening crash forced the bedroom door from its hinges as two darkly clothed men burst in, carrying guns. They screamed and shouted, aiming them at Ben as he dived out of the far side of the bed and scrambled to find his own gun in the drawer of the bedside cabinet.

Shots rang out, the flashes from the barrels of the guns temporarily blinding the three men as Rey stood between them. She held up her hand and flicked her fingers causing the path of the bullets to veer and slam into the walls. This continued for a few minutes until all the rounds had been discharged and their barrels were empty.

She became aware of all three men standing and staring at her. She could hear their thoughts,

_What the fuck?_

_This is the work of the devil!_

_No-one is going to fuckin believe this!_

_Rey?_

In her peripheral vision she saw three black malleable shapes skulking in the shadows of the ceiling. She gazed up at them, held out her hand and spoke firmly, “There will no more reaping for you this night, demons…. be gone back to your Master and bother us no more.” She shoved her hand forward sharply and the demons vanished in a cloud of vapour.

The three humans looked from her to the ceiling in confusion as Ben called out softly, in disbelief, “Rey?” The two aggressors turned tail and fled as the sounds of sirens blared in the distance, becoming louder as they got closer to the hotel.

Rey turned to Ben; his face still shrouded in disbelief. He swallowed and stuttered, “You…. you are Rey? My angel?” He paced the floor, hands trembling, “I have seen you before, the nights my parents died, you were there!”

Rey nodded her head quickly and urged him, “Run…. NOW!” Ben moved towards her as she disappeared in a cloud of mist. He heard her voice, faintly. “Run now Ben, run and I will find you.” _I will always find you._

He shook his head and focused on the present. He could hear cars pulling up and doors slamming shut. _Fuck, police!_ he realised as he picked up his jacket and threw it on over his pyjama pants, slipped on his boots, grabbed his backpack and ran. He stumbled along the dimly lit hallway, feeling around for an escape. There, ahead of him, the broken light of an emergency exit sign. It opened to the rear of the hotel and he slipped out quietly, clinging to the shadows until he saw it was safe to head towards the tree line. He slipped away silently.

___

Rey of Sunshine stood completely still in a white windowless hallway outside the office of Yoda the Wise. The corridor was silent and calm and awash with a soft hazy light. _I’m in trouble_ _again_ she thought, anticipating that she would be censured for her interference in the fracas at the hotel and, once again, altering the future timeline of Ben Solo.

She used her hands to smooth down her uniform, a white fitted sleeveless shirt and fitted white trousers. The shirt had a mock wrap over effect with a belt around the waist. On her feet were plain white heeled shoes. She then ran her hands over her hair looking for any stray hairs to tuck away. 

Satisfied with her appearance, she knocked on the white door and heard Yoda’s voice inviting her to enter. She opened it and stepped into a shadowy, verdant green forest filled with the sound of birdsong and leaves rustling in the gentle breeze. She followed a narrow uneven path, taking care not to trip over tree roots and rocks until she reached the lake shore. It was here that she found Yoda standing on the pebbled beach and facing the imminent sun rise. She stopped beside him and watched as the sun began to peak over the horizon. The sounds of the forest and the lapping waves of the lake quietened, and in their place, she could hear the strains of the ethereal harmonies of the dawn chorus. She waited patiently until Yoda was ready to impart his wisdom upon her.

She looked at him with great reverence. Unlike the angels who inhabited the world of humans, the others appeared differently dressed. They were made of many species from across the galaxy and, as they never came into contact with humans, there was no need for them to disguise their appearance. Yoda’s diminutive size, green skin and alien features belied his thousands of years of experience guiding youngling angels.

He tapped his cane on the rocky shoreline and looked up at Rey, regarding her with curiosity and affection. “Come, sit” he called, directing her to a group of large rocks. Together they sat, side by side, until Yoda started to speak.

“Troubled you are, young Rey. Wish to talk with me you do? Mmm?”

Rey looked from Yoda to the lake, watching the sun as it cleared the horizon, trying to articulate her thoughts.

“I am puzzled, and I have many concerns Master Yoda.” She said calmly.

“Continue, please do,” he urged.

“Despite my best intentions, I appear to be concerned with one human in particular. I am aware that it is in defiance of the Code, but I cannot seem to stop myself. And if I am being honest, I do not wish to stop. Am I defective?” she asked sadly, as she hung her head and placed her hands in her lap.

“Defective, you are not young Rey!” he replied emphatically. “But these concerns may lead to the dark side. Aware of our fragile treaty with the Hordes of Hell, you are?”

“Yes I am, Master Yoda.”

“But aware of the consequences, you are not. Your actions denied the demon gatherers three souls to reap did it not?” Yoda scolded.

“Yes, Master,” she replied sheepishly.

“This is the second incident in the past decade is it not? With Ben Solo?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Allow you to continue this course of action, I cannot. Your actions caused great damage to the treaty. One more infraction will cancel the treaty and risk Armageddon. As an angel, interfere no longer you can.” Yoda said with great solemnity.

Rey stood and sighed. “I understand Master Yoda, I shall endeavour to never again interfere.”

Yoda studied her for a moment, “Tell me young Rey, this concern you have, why Ben Solo? To the Hordes of Hell his dark soul is destined.”

“I cannot explain why. All I know is that his soul is in flux and with the right guidance he could exact a fundamental change, enough to steer him away from the Hordes of Hell.”

“Wish to save him you do?” Yoda queried.

Rey shook her head as she wrung her hands, “No Master Yoda, that I cannot do. He has to choose to save himself. I wish to be of assistance, but he has to make that decision himself.”

Yoda smiled softly, “Growing in wisdom you are, youngling. I appreciate this news is not what you wish to hear but, in this matter, further assistance you cannot render. Fracture the treaty and risk the souls of all on earth, I cannot allow to happen.”

Rey lifted her eyes to meet his, “Yes Master Yoda” as she bowed to take her leave. She turned to walk back along the path and paused, turning to face Yoda as her eyes danced in the early morning sun.

“Master Yoda, the treaty of which you are talking is between the Angels and the Hordes of Hell?”

“Yes,” replied Yoda as he eyed her suspiciously.

“And there is no such treaty between the humans and the Hordes of Hell?”

“No,” he replied, thinking he knows where this is going.

“So, if I was perhaps… a human, I would not be risking Armageddon if I was to interfere?”

“Correct, that is,” Yoda said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

“Thank you, Master Yoda.” She said, bowing again, with a smile.

She left him by the lakeside and returned to the white hallway.

“The death of me, that child will be,” Yoda muttered under his breath as he started to meditate in the warming sunlight.

___


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hush now and rest,” she whispered. “I have some work to do, but I shall return to you. Just call if you need me.” She stood and watched for a moment longer, wondering what it felt like to sleep, what it would be like to feel anything.

Chapter Two:

Ben Solo scrambled through the forest, tripping over roots and rocks as daylight began to creep over the tops of the trees. Unable to see clearly in the gloom, he felt more than saw branches whipping against his face and hands causing cuts and scratches. He had been running and walking for hours, trying to put as much distance between himself and the hotel as physically possible and he was exhausted, the adrenaline from earlier had been long purged. 

His mind was in turmoil, overwhelmed. The vision of Rey, the bullets deflecting, how he was not dead when he should be. He berated himself for not taking better precautions and allowing Palpatines’s associates to get too close to him, although he didn’t know what he could have done to prevent it. He stopped for a few minutes to catch his breath and have a drink of water. With shaky hands, he rummaged through his bag to find the bottle of water he had been drinking from and drained it of the last of its contents, only to throw it all back up again.

He wiped his mouth against his sleeve. “Fuck,” he muttered as he slumped down on a large rock, his strength waning. He dropped his bag on the forest floor and looked around for a place to sleep. It had not rained in days and the forest floor was dry, although cold. He slid down behind the rock where a large patch of dry ground was obscured from view and settled down to sleep, using the contents of his bag for a makeshift pillow and wrapping his jacket around him to try keep warm.

He called out for Rey but could not keep his eyes open and he drifted off to sleep, physically and emotionally exhausted.

This was how Rey found him, curled up and shivering, his eyes flickering rapidly and making some unintelligible noise. She sat beside him, moving his hair from his face so she could look at him while he slept. He looked quite different, almost vulnerable, when asleep. She laid her hand on his shoulder and sent streams of peace from her to him, watching him as he stopped shivering and his body became calmer.

“Hush now and rest,” she whispered. “I have some work to do, but I shall return to you. Just call if you need me.” She stood and watched for a moment longer, wondering what it felt like to sleep, what it would be like to feel anything.

___

Aamon Palpatine, The Master of the Hordes of Hell sat back in the leather reclining chair behind his desk, steepling his fingers together, eyes furrowed in concentration. 

His illicit sojourns up to Earth were always a welcome distraction from his duties in the Underworld and he got a kick out of the change of climate. The Underworld was fun and all, but it was a bit too hot for his liking. Still needs must when punishing the damned!

He surveyed his office admiring the thick mahogany wood panelling around the walls which he had had specially constructed to invoke an air of malevolence in his business dealings. Around the ceiling were hideous carvings of demons and scenes of pain and destruction just in case he felt a little homesick. They added a certain ‘je ne sais quoi’ to the overall ambience.

Palpatine’s criminal organisation, the First Order, was more of a side hobby for him than anything else. Based in the city of Corellia, their crimes were legendary, and they were almost untouchable by law enforcement.

He was pulled from his reverie by a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes and bellowed, “Enter.” 

His favourite hellhound, Hux, entered followed by the two miscreants he had sent to assassinate Ben Solo. They looked petrified, their eyes like deer caught in headlights. He could sense their fear as they cowered in front of his desk and it was delicious. 

He sat up and stared at them silently for a few moments, allowing the awkward silence to intimidate them further. He turned his head to face his loyal servant. 

“Hux, what happened?” he snarled.

Hux looked at the simpering fools and shook his head, his look of disdain evident for Palpatine to see, “They missed.”

Palpatine pursed his lips together and said quietly, “What?”

Hux shrugged, replying, “We sent them to get rid of Solo earlier, as you asked. They found him, shot him at point blank range and somehow missed. Then they came back here ranting and raving about angels.” Hux waved his hand in the air dismissively.

The men started to stammer, their voices overlapping, 

“It’s not our fault!”  
“There was an angel in the way…”  
“… demons on the ceiling.”  
“she deflected the bullets… into the wall.”  
“Please Sir…”

“Silence!” Palpatine shouted, his rage barely concealed as he stood slowly and then slammed his fist down on the desk. This caused the two idiots in front of him to stop talking, their faces lined with sweat and terror embedded in their eyes.

“I sent you both to kill Solo and you failed.” He roared, slamming his fist down again. “Phasma!” he barked.

A tall, slim blonde woman with deathly, ice-blue eyes stepped out of the gloom of the mahogany room.

“Yes, sir?” she asked emotionless.

“Get these idiots out of my sight and dispose of them, now,” he demanded; his voice laced with malice.

The two men began to plead with him as he waved them away with his hand. Phasma gestured with her head and six heavily built men with dark suits moved in and grabbed them, hauling them out of the door. She followed behind them.

Palpatine sunk down on his chair, looked at Hux and smirked, “They were quite adamant about an angel being involved, weren’t they, Hux?”

Hux walked to the side of the office, grabbed a chair and placed it in front of Palpatine’s desk. He sat down and looked at his boss, nodding. “Yes Master, they were certainly adamant about that,” he replied as he crossed his legs. “What are you thinking?” he asked.

Palpatine’s smirk morphed into a grin as he stood and walked to his drink’s cabinet, pulling out two glasses. He lifted a bottle of Bowmore – The Devil’s Casks - and poured two large drams. “Ice?” he asked.

“Yes, please!” Hux answered.

Palpatine handed Hux a glass and sat down, swirling the whiskey tumbler in his hand admiring the amber liquid. He held the glass to his nose savouring the aroma and then took a drink, enjoying the fiery burn in his throat and the peaty flavour.

“Pity the angels can’t enjoy this,” he laughed mockingly, leaning back into his chair once more. “So, we seem to have a rogue angel interfering with death…”

“That would appear to be the case, Master. And in breach of the treaty too,” Hux replied before taking a sip.

Palpatine smirked and nodded his head, “Oh yes!” he agreed, “We can definitely use this to our advantage.” He took another sip from his glass, then sat up straight, staring at Hux.

“Ten fucking years this pariah has been running circles around me,Hux. You and I are going to take care of Ben Solo personally. I want him caught alive and I want you to squeeze every possible last bit of pain and terror out of him that you can manage.” Palpatine’s voice took on a chilling edge as he spoke quietly, “I want to personally watch the life snuff out of his eyes.” 

Hux finished his drink and put the glass down on the desk, “About fucking time.”

___

Rey sat on the rooftop of the Chandrilla City Hospital with her legs dangling over the side of the building. She looked down below and watched, with curiosity, as the ambulances with flashing blue lights and sirens blaring, transported the sick and injured. She was joined by another two angels; Rose of Meadow and Finn of Twilight who sat either side of her. They sat in harmony for a while, watching and waiting. 

Rose of Meadow broke the silence first, “I believe you had an audience with Yoda the Wise.”

Rey turned to look at her and smiled, “Yes I did, and it was most enlightening.”

On her other side, Finn of Twilight turned to look at her, “Would you like to share with us?”

Rey looked at Rose and Finn and pondered for a moment.

“Yes, I shall… I learned that the treaty with the Hordes of Hell is held in a delicate balance and that I may have disrupted that balance by my actions last evening.”

“When you prevented Ben Solo’s death…again?” Rose asked her pointedly.

Rey sighed, “Yes, that is the case.”

Finn looked at her pensively, “I do not understand your fascination with this human, Ben Solo? I believe he is destined to be taken by the Hordes of Hell but yet you continue to influence his future timeline?”

Rey inhaled a deep breath and looked upwards to the sky, watching the birds in flight above her, circling and diving.

“I confess I do not know what is causing this fascination. I do know the first time I saw him, dead, in the rear of his parent’s car, I saw a pure soul. It called to me and I do not know why but I was curious, so I reached in and touched him. There was a flare of light so pure, so precious that I was not aware that I had restarted his heart.” 

She turned her gaze back to them and continued excitedly, “And I want to know more, I want to ask him questions like how does he feel, what is it like to touch, to smell, to taste. What is it like to feel the wind in your hair, to be submerged in the ocean, to taste fruit, to taste a kiss, to feel love? Do you ever wonder these things?” 

Rose and Finn looked at each other, “No,” they both answered.

Rose looked stunned. “Rey, for how long have you been having these seditious thoughts? We are celestial beings, we are not for this world, we rise above.”

“I am aware, and I thank you for your concern,” Rey replied, her excitement waning. “It is not an option as Yoda has already explained. If an angel is to interfere in a future demonic reaping it would break the treaty and bring Armageddon upon the earth. If I was a human, I could do it.” Rey looked at her hands and sighed.

Finn studied her and then looked out to the horizon in silent contemplation. A few moments passed and then he turned to face Rey, “As an angel you cannot interfere… but you plan to fall, don’t you?”

Rose turned to Finn, her face anguished, “Finn, of what do you speak? It is irresponsible to play into this fantasy that Rey has.”

Rey was also facing Finn, considering his words, “Finn, is it true, is there a way to become a human?”

Finn looked down at the ambulances waiting at the entrance to the E.R. He swung his body around so both his feet were firmly planted on the rooftop and took Rey’s hand in his. “When I was working in the archives there were rumours that an angel, Charles of Forest, had fallen in the past. It took me three years combing the personal journals of Yoda, but I found it. It said to become human, all an angel has to do is fall.”

“Fall? What do you mean fall?” Rey asked urgently.

“It means you go to the highest point, close your eyes, imagine where you want to be and just fall over. A word of warning though, just take care where you land, as you will feel pain the instant you hit the ground.”

“I cannot believe it to be so simple. Is this the truth, has it been verified?”, she asked excitedly.

“Yes, it has been verified. But I must warn you, once you become human you lose everything that makes you an angel and you cannot return. You will be destined to live a human life with a human lifespan. There are no guarantees that this human life will be free of trouble or pain.” 

Rose took Rey’s other hand in hers, “Rey, please tell me you are not actually considering this?” she pleaded.

Rey shook her head, “No, no. But is it good to be aware of this information should I need it. I have no desire to break the treaty.” She paused, “I have to leave you now; I have a soul to meet and to lead into the light. Good day to you both.”

Rose watched Rey disappear into the doorway leading down into the hospital. She looked at Finn, “She is going to do it, isn’t she? Is there no way we can stop this?”

Finn shrugged his shoulders, “No Rose, there is not. We have very little in common with humans but the one thing we were all given is free will. Free will to live how we want, to make choices and to live with the consequences.”

Rose looked out to distance, “Well then, I must accept that she may exercise her freewill and support her whatever her decision may be.” She sighed, “I shall miss her.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been ten years since his parents had been gunned down on the orders of Palpatine. How he had survived had been a long-standing mystery to him, but he had a feeling that Rey was involved; after all he had seen her there. Their car had been riddled with bullets, the police report had mentioned 52 bullet holes in the bodywork and two of those had hit Ben.

Chapter Three

Ben Solo awoke disorientated as his mind struggled to catch up with his surroundings. He sat up and brushed pine needles and other unidentified detritus from his jacket and pyjama pants. His mouth was dry, and his lips smacked together as he reached for his phone to check the time: 1pm and only 10% power left. Ben searched the contents of his bag and felt a wave of relief when he found his power pack.

He looked around to check no-one was nearby and he quickly changed into jeans and a grey sweater, stuffing the remainder of his belongings back in his bag. He remained seated on the forest floor, his back resting against a tree, trying to formulate some kind of plan to get out of this latest mess.

It had been ten years since his parents had been gunned down on the orders of Palpatine. How he had survived had been a long-standing mystery to him, but he had a feeling that Rey was involved; after all he had seen her there. Their car had been riddled with bullets, the police report had mentioned 52 bullet holes in the bodywork and two of those had hit Ben. One had grazed his side and the other had travelled through him and nicked his heart. He remembered the doctors calling his recovery a miracle, but it didn’t feel like one, his parents were dead.

As soon as he had recovered, he had made it his sole purpose in life to avenge his parent’s deaths. As much as he tried, he had never got close to Palpatine. So, he resorted to the next best thing. He had been able to break apart some of Palpatine’s drugs rings, disrupting his finances and killing some of his closest allies. He had obviously been more effective than he originally led himself to believe because Palpatine had tried to have him killed him on several occasions.

He thought back to the lives he had taken, always in anger. He used to believe he was a good person, and perhaps he had been, but now he knew he was damned. He had tried to persuade himself at the start that he was doing it for a good cause, ridding the world of these evil people, but now he knew the truth. He was no better than them.

He huffed and tried to focus on the present. The first thing he had to do was to find drinking water. He closed his eyes and concentrated, listening for the sounds of running water. He couldn’t hear anything although the air was still.

He sighed in exasperation. He had no idea of his direction, of where he was, and his cell phone was picking up no signal.

“Rey are you there?” he asked, in the slender hope that she could hear him.

“Yes, I am,” Rey replied, her voice calm and reassuring.

Ben turned his head to the left and saw her, standing looking at him.

He smiled with relief, “Thank God, I was afraid you wouldn’t come back, that you were a dream.”

“I said I would come back; I am here now.” Rey replied softly, “How are you feeling?”

Ben ran his fingers through his unkempt hair, dragging out pieces of leaves and twigs as he did so, flicking them onto the ground. He stood and picked up his jacket to put it on. He looked at Rey dejectedly, “I’m sure you can imagine how I’m feeling.”

Rey glanced away looking at the sky, “Actually, no, I cannot.”

Ben froze and stared at her, “What are you talking about? You were there, you saw what happened?”

Rey turned back to face Ben, her face solemn, “Ben, I am an angel. I can see the most wondrous sights and I can hear the most beautiful music in the breeze, but I do not experience the senses like humans. I cannot taste or touch or smell. I cannot feel emotions.” She held out her arms, “I do not know what this forest smells like, what trees feel like, what fruit tastes like. I witness emotions but I do not know what they feel like.”

Ben was stunned. He shook his head in disbelief, “You feel no emotions? You mean you don’t get angry or sad or joyful”

“No,” she replied simply.

Ben thought for a moment, “If you don’t feel emotions, why have you been with me all these years? Are you a guardian angel, is it your job to protect me?”

Rey smiled, “No, there are no guardian angels. I simply comfort humans at their passing and lead them to the light.”

Ben contemplated her answer as he leant back and rested his back against a tree trunk. He crossed his arms, “So, the first time I saw you, was I was meant to die?” 

“Yes.”

“And why didn’t I?” he asked, his eyes narrowing.

“I’d rather not answer that,” she responded, turning her head to avoid looking at him.

“Well, I’d rather you did!” he pressed, firmly.

She did not answer him as he glared at her. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her roughly.

“Rey, answer me,” he demanded loudly.

Rey looked at Ben’s eyes which were fighting back tears. She didn’t know what distress felt like, but she could see him struggling.

She began, “The night your parents died, three of us were dispatched to bring you and your parents to the light. You were all dead when I first saw you in your parent’s car but there was something about you that called to me, I cannot explain what it was. I saw a pure soul and I was curious, so I reached in and touched you and when I did there was a blast of pure light and your heart restarted.” She paused, “There was nothing in our history books to suggest that this would occur. You are the first human that this has ever happened to. My curiosity altered your future timeline Ben, and I apologise.”

Ben let go of her shoulders and staggered back, stumbling over a tree stump. Rey reached out a hand to steady him, but he swiped it away, overcome with grief. He stopped when he backed up against a tree and raised his head to stare at her. In a low voice, quiet but menacing, he growled, “You mean you saw what happened and you didn’t intervene, you didn’t try to save my parents.”

“Ben, that is not what we do. We cannot interfere with events between humans.”

“Yet you managed to do it with me? Twice!” he screamed at her, his voice cracking as he angrily turned and kicked his backpack as hard as he could. “What the fuck Rey?”

The bag flew through the air and fell to the ground, scattering its contents on the forest floor. The empty plastic water bottle landed at Rey’s feet, rolled, and then stopped. She bent down, picked it up and began walking away from Ben.

He shouted as she disappeared into the trees, “Rey, where the fuck are you going?”

“I am going to get you some water.”

___

Rey walked through the woodland for 10 minutes until she found a stream. The water tumbled over rocks causing swirls and eddies and once she found safe footing, she bent down to refill the bottle. The water flowed over her hand as she watched. She didn’t feel the sensation of it, or if it was hot or cold. When it had filled, she recapped the bottle and made her way back wondering if Ben was still angry or if he had calmed down.

When she returned Ben was sitting on a rock, his bag repacked and lying at his feet. His head was in his hands, his fingers in his hair and as she handed him the bottle, he looked up.

‘Thanks,” he muttered as he took the bottle from her and started to gulp down the contents. He stopped and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, offering her some.

She shook her head, “No thank you, I do not need to drink.”

Ben raised his eyebrows, “Of course you don’t drink, you’re an angel,” he replied sarcastically.

Rey didn’t answer him but watched him fascinated. She pointed at the water bottle, “Can I ask you a question? What does that feel like, taste like – drinking water?”

Ben look at the water bottle in his hand and then to Rey, surprised. “It doesn’t really taste of anything. It feels good. When I need a drink, my mouth gets dry, sticky and uncomfortable. When I drink it, it soothes my throat and refreshes my mouth and makes me feel better.”

Rey’s eyes lit up, “Thank you, that makes it easier to imagine.”

Ben stood up, grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He turned to her sheepishly, “Look, I’m sorry I got angry. It’s a lot to take in and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, after all – you are the only reason I am alive.”

Rey smiled, “I believe it was a justifiable response to a stressful situation. An apology is not required.”

Ben frowned and nodded. He looked around trying to figure out in which direction to head.

“You look puzzled, can I help with anything?” Rey enquired.

“I’m not sure where I am. My phone isn’t getting a signal so I can’t access my Sat-Nav,” Ben replied as he craned his neck back to look up to the sun.

“Where do you want to go?” she asked.

“Well I can’t go back to Chandrilla, Palpatine knows I was there. I could head to Naboo where my uncle has a place and lay low for a while. Don’t suppose you could use your angel powers to get us there?” he quipped with a half grin on his face.

“Ben, I do not have any powers.” Ben slumped as she continued, “But - I do have an excellent sense of direction. This way!”

He watched as Rey strode through the forest with grace and confidence. “What the hell!” he said to himself as he shrugged. He started to follow her.

Rey waited for him to catch up with her and they continued walking side by side, chatting amiably.

“Ben, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” he replied.

“What does it feel like… when you are angry?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gulped and with nerves in his voice said, “Uncle Luke?”
> 
> The phone was silent for a second and then, “Ben? Ben? Is that really you?” Luke’s voice although questioning, was soft and tender and full of hope, so much so, Ben could feel his eyes filling with tears. 
> 
> “Yes, it’s me,” he answered, his voice quavering with relief. “I’m in trouble and I need help.”

Chapter Four

After several tiring hours of walking, most of them in silence, the trees began to thin out and up ahead Ben and Rey could make out cars passing by. They made their way cautiously through the thick undergrowth towards the road, trying to work out their bearings. Up ahead on the verge was a battered metal road sign and Ben trudged towards it. The weathered sign read ‘Naboo 10 miles’ with an arrow pointing straight ahead, following the direction of the road.

Ben stopped to think and rubbed his hands through his hair in frustration. He was tired and hungry with nowhere in sight to rest and get a bite to eat. The road was now deserted with thick forest lining both sides of the road and no sign of houses or buildings as far as the eye could see.

Rey looked at Ben and cocked her head to the side as if to ask a question. He raked his hand over his face and sighed, “Naboo is ten miles away. We can walk or hitch a lift and once my cellphone gets a signal, I can call my uncle to come pick us up.”

Rey nodded and began to walk alongside Ben in the direction of Naboo. The sun was still high in the sky and with the shade from the trees no longer protecting them, and no cloud cover, Ben began to sweat. After forty minutes Ben stopped to take off his jacket and tucked it into his backpack. He grabbed his water bottle and finished what was left and then checked his cellphone.

“Yes!” he exclaimed as he shakily pressed some buttons until Rey could hear the faint sound of ringing. “Come on Luke, answer the damn phone.”

After a few rings Ben heard the phone click and then the grizzled voice of his uncle Luke, “Yes, who is this?”

Ben gulped and with nerves in his voice said, “Uncle Luke?”

The phone was silent for a second and then, “Ben? Ben? Is that really you?” Luke’s voice although questioning, was soft and tender and full of hope, so much so, Ben could feel his eyes filling with tears. 

“Yes, it’s me,” he answered, his voice quavering with relief. “I’m in trouble and I need help.”

“What can I do? Where are you?” he replied urgently.

“I’m on a highway heading to Naboo. I’m about 7 or 8 miles out and the road is surrounded by forests on either side.”

“Stay there, I know exactly where you are. I’m coming to get you. I’ll be driving a black dodge pick-up and I’ll be about twenty minutes.”

“Luke, can you bring me some food and water please?”

“Sure kid, just hang on.” Luke paused and then continued, “I’ve missed you, Ben”

“Yeah, me too,” Ben whispered into the cellphone before ending the call.

Rey looked wonderous as she witnessed Ben experiencing so many emotions during the short phone call. He sunk to his knees beside the road, pulled his backpack into his arms and hugged it, rocking back and forth. his head resting on the bag. Rey crouched down beside him and lifting her hand, delicately moved the curtain of hair from in front of his face backwards so she could see his eyes, causing Ben to startle.

“Shh, relax,” she said in a hushed tone. “Your uncle is on his way and soon you will be safe. I will stay until he arrives and then I shall disappear from sight. Your uncle will have enough questions to ask without my presence giving him more.”

Ben nodded as he lifted his head. He looked at her earnestly “Rey, I wouldn’t be here without you. I don’t know what to say except thank you.”

She tenderly placed her hand on his cheek, “It is I who should thank you for being so gracious towards me.”

Ben lifted his hand and placed it over hers, holding her hand in place on his cheek. He nuzzled into it, chasing comfort. “Can you feel my hand, Rey?” he asked hopefully.

Rey shook her head sadly, “No, I cannot.”

Not to be deterred, Ben took her hand, and still holding it, he brought it to his lips and kissed her palm gently. Rey gasped in surprise. “Tell me you felt that Rey!” he whispered.

She shook her head again, “No, but I want to feel it,” she said shyly.

His emotions began to catch up to him. “How is this going to work Rey? I have been dreaming about you for years and now that you’re here, I don’t want to let you go. I can’t let you go!” Ben gasped; his voice pleading, “You already feel like you’re a part of me… the best part of me.”

Rey did something she had never done before. She wrapped her arms around Ben and pulled him in tight to her body. She was unsure as to whether she was doing it correctly, if her embrace was too soft or too hard.

“I do not know what to do Ben. There are things occurring within me, within my soul that I cannot explain; that I have never experienced before. All I know is that being with you is....” 

She stopped and stared into the distance, “Your uncle is here.”

Ben reluctantly followed her line of sight, “How do you know my uncle is here?” he asked but when he turned back to her, she was gone.

He remained kneeling on the ground as Luke’s truck swung across the central reservation in a U-turn. The truck screeched to a stop and Luke jumped out and ran around the front to pull his nephew into his arms. 

“Oh my God, Ben. I didn’t know if you were alive or dead! Where have you been? What’s going on?” he cried as he slumped down onto the ground beside Ben and held him.

The two men, uncle and nephew, held each other tightly in a silent embrace.

___

Rey paced up and down the white windowless corridors, her mind was distressed with strange thoughts and her hands were trembling. Oh heavens, what am I to do? Why am I acting like this? she thought desperately. I feel as if I have awakened something inside me, but I don’t know what to do.

She heard a noise behind her and turned around to see a door opening in silent invite. She stepped into the doorway and entered into a world she had never before encountered. It was a heady vision of sights and sounds; domed architecture, vivid colours and humans and aliens working side by side. It would be amazing if it were not so puzzling to her.

She caught the sound a woman’s voice on the breeze, “Rey.”

She turned her head left and right, searching for the woman who had spoken her name when she heard her name called again. She followed the direction of the voice and found herself entering a small walled courtyard with gardens and pathways. In one corner underneath an arbour covered with fragrant red roses sat a beautiful dark-haired woman on a bench waving her over.

Rey walked towards her, her fingers delicately trailing over the flower petals. The woman smiled as she approached and she patted the wooden bench beside her, “Rey, come sit here beside me.” 

As she got closer, she could see the woman wearing a stunning midnight blue gown with a matching coat streaked with silver. Around her neck was a simple silver chain with a hand-carved wooden decoration. Her dark wavy hair was decorated with silvery-blue ribbons and tiny white petalled flowers.

Rey sat down tentatively, her eyes darting around as she tried to soak in the sights around her. “This is just beautiful” she exclaimed in wonder to the woman.

“Welcome to Varykino. My name is Padme,” she said gently as she placed her hand on top of Rey’s, a gentle breeze blowing hair across Rey’s face and tickling her nose.

Rey startled as she felt the contact. She looked at Padme and then at her hand, her breath quickening. She pulled her hand away sharply and hugged it to her chest, feeling surprised. “What’s going on? Why can I feel your hand? Why can I smell the flowers? Why am I shaking?”

Padme gazed at Rey and smiled. “We are in an alternate universe that runs in parallel with the universe you inhabit, close but never touching. There are many universes that never know of each other’s existence, each with their own belief systems and Gods. Here, we don’t have angels, so you are experiencing this world as a mortal, a human.”

Rey gasped astonished, “A… a human?” She looked down at her hands, gasping as she ran them over the wooden bench, feeling the rough texture of the wood under the smooth surface of the white paint.”

Padme grinned proudly, “Yes, a human. Please, don’t be alarmed, once you leave you will return to Earth as an angel…” Padme raised an eyebrow, “if that’s what you want!”

She watched as Rey reached her hand above her head and touched the roses, “The petals are so soft, I can see now why they bruise so easily.” Rey brought one to her nose and inhaled deeply, “It smells divine,” she laughed.

They sat together quietly for a few minutes while Rey adjusted to her new senses and emotions. Padme stood and gestured to Rey to come with her. She looped her arm through Rey’s as they strolled around the courtyard.

Rey’s breathing had returned to normal and she stopped and closed her eyes, tilting her face towards the sun. “Is this heat Padme?” she asked.

“Yes, it is. Do you like it?” Padme asked.

“Yes, it is very soothing.” Rey replied.

They continued walking along the gravel path through the garden until they reached a fountain. Rey reached out again and felt the cool water droplets in her palm. Padme watched her face light up as she enjoyed her simple pleasure.

“How do you feel now?” asked Padme.

“I’m not quite sure what to make of it but it feels wonderful,” Rey replied happily, however after a few seconds her face fell.

Padme looked alarmed and brought her arm around Rey’s shoulders to comfort her. “Rey, what’s wrong?”

Rey hesitated and Padme watched as her brows furrowed together. “Ben,” she answered, her voice barely a whisper.

Padme led Rey to sit beside her on the small stone wall that surrounded the fountain. “Tell me about Ben,” she said.

Rey looked at Padme with a panicked expression. “The first time I saw him, I saved his life. After that his soul became so dark that it is destined for the Hordes of Hell, but I couldn’t let that happen. So, I watched him constantly to prevent him being taken away from me. Last night he was attacked, and he should have died but I saved him again! Oh Padme, I can’t lose him,” she wailed.

Rey shook as the enormity of her feelings began to dawn on her. She felt water fall from her eyes and looked at Padme in shock. Wiping her eyes, she looked at the water droplets in her palm. “Padme, what is this? Are these tears?” she asked.

Padme nodded, “Yes. So, what else do you feel?”

“There is pain… here,” as she pointed to her heart, her breath shaking and picking up speed. “Padme, the thought of losing him, it hurts. He touched me and I couldn’t feel it. What if I go a lifetime without ever knowing what that feels like? Or what it feels like to be held in his arms? Padme, what is this feeling?” she cried as the tears flowed freely down her face, blurring her vision.

Padme pulled Rey closer to her and wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her back, “The emotions you are feeling, all of it, is called love.”

“I thought love made you happy. I’m so confused,” Rey sobbed.

Padme took Rey’s arms and held her at arm’s length. She laughed, her eyes twinkling, “Rey, love is happy when you spend a lifetime with the person you love. Can you imagine that?”

Rey wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve. She looked up at Padme with red rimmed eyes and all of a sudden had a moment of clarity.

She inhaled a deep stuttering breath, “Padme, I… I love Ben.”

Padme smiled in satisfaction, “Yes, I know - now you know what you want, what are you going to do?”

Rey took one last look around. “I’m going to fight for him. I know now what I have to do, and I believe I have the strength to do it. I believe we both do.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chewie stood and went to the fire, throwing on some more logs to replace the ones that had burnt down. He turned to Luke, “So, what are we going to do? We’ve left Ben alone too long fighting this on his own. It’s time we took out this bastard for good!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge shout out to @denzer for her wonderful suggestions and tips to improve my work.....thank you. She is a very talented lady so please check out her work at https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denzer/pseuds/Denzer

**Chapter Five**

The Master of the Hordes of Hell mulled over his conversation with Hux. His ultimate goal was within touching distance and the taste of victory was swelling in his chest.

His murderous thoughts turned back to the Skywalkers. It had been almost forty human years since Luke Skywalker had turned his most prized demon, Vader, back to the light and his wrath had not abated in all this time. _No point being the Master of the Hordes of Hell if you can’t keep up a good grudge!_ he thought.

Despite several attempts to neutralise him, Skywalker had been very successful in not drawing attention to himself. He almost had him pinned down ten years ago when his intelligence network had traced him to an address in the city of Takodona and he had ordered Skywalker to be wiped off the face of the planet. Unfortunately, Skywalker was not in the vehicle that was attacked and his sister, Leia Organa and her husband were killed outright, their precocious spawn, Ben Solo, had survived. 

Those assassinations could be considered an act of war, breaking the treaty, had the Angels investigated it but those gullible fools, with their relentless fuckin optimism, hadn’t yet discovered that he was behind it. He suspected that the Angels had also broken the treaty themselves, he couldn’t understand how the spawn had survived but he wasn’t in a position to throw accusations around. Not yet, anyway.

He pressed the intercom on his desk.

“Yes, Sir?”

**“** Phasma, I want all the intelligence you can gather on Ben Solo and his uncle, Skywalker. I want to know where they are and I need that information as soon as possible.”

“Yes, sir,” she replied. “I shall make arrangements.”

His suspicions had been confirmed last night with the failed assassination of Ben Solo. His demon gatherers should have reaped the souls of Ben solo and the two idiots that failed to kill him. He tried to be pragmatic about the failure; with any luck Ben Solo would make contact with Skywalker and his long wait would be over. _I can take both of them out at the same time. Even better if the renegade angel tries to save the spawn’s life; the treaty would be forfeit and I will trigger Armageddon. Yes, it’s all falling into place._

____

Luke helped Ben into the truck and tossed his bag onto the cab floor. He handed Ben a plastic bag with bottles of water, chips and granola bars.

“Sorry kid, that’s all I had in the cupboard,” he explained as he watched his nephew gulp down some water. “We can stop at the store and get something else if you want.”

Ben shook his head as he opened a granola bar with jittery hands.

Luke watched Ben, his heart aching to see the state he was in. Ben’s hair was unruly with pieces of leaves and twigs stuck in it. He was unshaven, his pale skin was almost ghostly white, and his eyes were bloodshot with deep shadows below them. He looked absolutely shattered. He started the engine and turned on the radio letting Ben settle knowing he would talk to him in his own time.

After eating and drinking more water, Ben drifted off to sleep, lulled by the smooth vibrations in the cab of Luke’s truck. He was awoken by his uncle shaking his arm gently and he could see that the truck was parked outside Luke’s cabin. 

It had been seven years since he had last visited his uncle here and although he was still groggy from lack of sleep, he could see that the bushes and trees had grown and matured. The cabin was now almost obscured from the quiet country road where it was situated.

The inside hadn’t changed much at all. There were a couple of new pictures on the wall in the open living space and the old rickety fridge had finally been replaced. The fire was roaring, and the scent of the flaming hardwood logs infused the cozy home. There were a lot more books and blankets lying around from the last time he had been there, and a hefty pile of fishing magazines sitting on the floor next to Luke’s weathered armchair.

Luke walked to the fridge and opened it while turning to face Ben. He pointed down the hallway, “You remember where the spare room is?

Ben nodded and headed down the hallway, taking the first door on the right. The room was simply decorated with a wooden double bed and dresser. He dumped his bag on the floor, dropped his jacket on the bed and headed back to the living room. He was exhausted but he knew Luke had a lot of questions to ask.

As he passed by the kitchen, Luke handed him a beer and they both headed to the living room, Luke sitting in his usual chair and Ben on the sofa. A sound distracted Ben and he jumped up when he heard the back door open, his fight or flight response pumping adrenaline through his body.

“Relax kid, I called Chewie before I set out, you know, for back up. That’ll be him now.”

Chewie walked into the living room and stared at Ben in disbelief. His extraordinary height and build, along with his wild hair and beard gave the impression of a grizzly bear but his eyes could never hide how he was feeling. He opened his arms, “Ben?” he whispered, walking towards him. Chewie grabbed him, his long arms encircling Ben in a tight hug, “Son, is it really you?” he whimpered quietly.

Ben smiled sadly as he relaxed into Chewie’s embrace. “Yes, it’s me,” he replied. 

Once they separated, Chewie grabbed a dining chair and turned it to face them and sat down.

Luke lifted his head to Chewie, “There’s beer in the fridge.” Chewie nodded but remained where he was, still staring at Ben as if he were an apparition. 

Ben sat down again and took a slug of beer from the bottle and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. He rested his elbows on his knees, his shoulders hunched over and his head bowed. He took in a deep breath and sighed. Luke watched him and after a few minutes Ben sat back on the sofa and looked at him.

Luke spoke, “It’s good to see you, Ben. You have no idea how relieved I am that you’re here.” Ben nodded in acknowledgement. Luke continued, “When you feel ready, do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

Ben took another slug of beer and stared at it for a moment before peeling the label off the bottle, a nervous habit from his youth.

Ben cleared his throat and began to talk still staring at the bottle. “I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch. It’s not much of an excuse but I was staying away for your safety…”

Chewie growled something indecipherable, but Ben continued. “I’ve been trying to get Palpatine. All these years and I still haven’t got any closer to him!” He slammed the bottle down on the table in frustration, his voice was beginning to rise in anger. “All I’ve been is been a minor nuisance to him. He’s sent people to kill me a few times; I was almost killed last night, I don’t how or why I survived.” He slumped forward, his head in his hands. “I don’t know what to do now. I don’t know if I should continue this or just give up. I’m exhausted, Uncle Luke.”

Luke thought hard as he studied the sorrowful young man in front of him. It had been a devastating loss to them both. Luke had lost his sister and his best friend; Ben had lost both parents. Luke was eternally grateful that his nephew had not perished during the attack and to Chewie for supporting them in the aftermath.

Luke and Chewie listened to Ben intently for the next half hour as Ben tried to bring them up to speed with what had been going on in his life. He tried to answer their questions as truthfully as he could, but his exhaustion was catching up with him and after yawning for the umpteenth time Luke sent him packing to bed saying they could talk about it later once he was rested.

After Ben had gone to bed, Luke went to the fridge and grabbed two beers. He handed one to Chewie.

They sat in silence for a while, mulling over the information that Ben had given them. Chewie stood and went to the fire, throwing on some more logs to replace the ones that had burnt down. He turned to Luke, “So, what are we going to do? We’ve left Ben alone too long fighting this on his own. It’s time we took out this bastard for good!”

Luke nodded and looked at his friend, “Yes, it is.”

___

Ben closed the curtains of the spare room dampening most of the daylight. He took off his sweater and noted, with a little disgust, that it had been some time since he had a chance to freshen up. Stepping into the attached shower room he turned on the hot water and let it run a little while he finished stripping.

He ran his hands over his body and flinched as reached his ribs on his left. He looked in the mirror and saw a huge deep purple bruise wrapping around the left side of his body. He vaguely remembered banging his side against the metal bedframe when he had lunged for his gun at the hotel… when Rey had saved his life.

Stepping into the shower, which by now was a cloud of steam, he adjusted the temperature and let the soothing water run over his head and body. He placed one hand against the tiled wall and closed his eyes to relax trying not to succumb to exhaustion. _Don’t think about her yet, that’s inappropriate, she doesn’t need to see me in this state…_

“Ben?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi,” she said bashfully. “I seem to always catch you undressed lately,” she continued as she quite openly looked him up and down in satisfaction.
> 
> Ben looked down at his boxer briefs, held his arms out to the side and smirked, “I’m beginning to think you like this.”
> 
> She smirked back, “And I am beginning to think you like the attention.”
> 
> Ben stared at her stunned. He asked hesitantly, “Rey, are you… are you flirting with me?”

Chapter Six

Ben’s legs wobbled in the shower and he gripped the built-in handrail to steady himself. “Rey?” he asked quietly, not wanting to attract Luke or Chewie’s attention.

Rey appeared in the bathroom suddenly causing Ben to yelp and turn his back to her for modesty’s sake. 

“Rey, would… would you mind waiting in the bedroom while I finish? I won’t be long!” Ben gulped, trying to make his voice sound collected.

“Of course,” Rey smiled as she about turned and headed out the door.

Ben sank against the wall, breathing a sigh of relief before he finished washing. He left the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. He stepped into the bedroom as Rey turned to look at him in admiration.

She took a step back and slowly scanned her eyes up and down his body fascinated. His hair was dripping wet and she watched as droplets of water fell onto his face and body, causing rivulets to run down his chest and under the towel.

She walked closer to him, almost touching him as Ben stood still, hardly daring to breathe. She raised her hand and looked up at him, “May I?”. Ben nodded and very gently she laid one finger, then the rest of her hand on his chest. “Beautiful,” she murmured as she began to run her hand along his chest and then across his back as she circled him. 

Ben closed his eyes and groaned at her touch. Holy fuck! he thought to himself.

“Does this feel nice?” she asked, her voice full of amazement.

“Yes! Yes, it does” he croaked. Please don’t stop!

“Your skin is so responsive to touch. I cannot wait to feel it for real, to feel your touch on my skin.”

Ben eyes burst open and he grabbed Rey by her elbows. With darkened eyes he pulled her as close to him as he could and growled, “What do you mean to feel it for real?”

Rey wriggled in his arms, alarmed at his change of demeanour, “I have been researching if it is possible to change, to become human.”

Ben eased his grip on her, “No Rey. You can’t do this. Even if it were possible… NO!” he thundered. “You can’t give up your life for me, I’m not worth it,” he raged, looking away from Rey trying to conceal the tears pricking in the corner of his eyes.

Rey knocked his hands off her elbows and let her head fall. She spoke in a forlorn voice, “I would not be giving up my life to be with you, I would be starting my life to be with you. I understand if you do not love me. I shall leave you alone.”

Ben pulled her into his arms and hugged her to reassure her, “Rey, it’s not about whether I love you or not. This is a sacrifice too great for the likes of me. I’m a bad man who has done evil things. I don’t deserve you and you definitely deserve better.”

Rey shook her head, “You were a good man once and this is my decision to make Ben, not yours. I shall do what my heart tells me too. I have so much to tell you but not enough time. I have to go; I will be back soon.” She stood on her tiptoes and gave Ben a gentle kiss on his cheek.

He lunged forward as she disappeared in front of him, grabbing at the empty air in vain. “Fuck,” he cried as he sank onto the bed.

He sat on the bed, disheartened for a moment when he heard a gentle rap at the door. He opened it to face the expansive chest of his Uncle Chewie.

“Can I come in?” he asked.

Ben shrugged and stepped aside to let Chewie in. 

Chewie cautiously entered and watched Ben carefully, “I heard voices, you were talking with someone, a woman.” 

Ben sighed; Chewie always was straight to the point. “Yes, I was talking to a friend… on my cellphone.”

Chewie stared directly at him, “I heard her voice too, Ben.”

Ben shuffled his feet, “I was on speakerphone.”

Chewie nodded and smacked his lips. “That’s quite the feat because I was coming here to give you your cellphone that you left in the living room.” He opened his huge hand and there in his palm was Ben’s cellphone. “You want to start again?”

___

“Enter”

Phasma entered the office of Aamon Palpatine not looking forward to updating him about her lack of progress in tracing Ben Solo. 

Palpatine appeared to take the news quite well as he steepled his hands in deep thought. “Well Phasma, I think it’s time to use some of our contacts. See if we can find out Solo’s cellphone number and we can track him that way.”

“Yes, Sir.” Phasma said respectfully as she turned to leave.

“Wait!” Palpatine barked.

Phasma began to feel sweat gather as she nervously turned to face him again.

“I also want you to get in touch with our contacts in law enforcement. I want to know where Luke Skywalker is… someone must know. I have a feeling that Solo may be making his way there.”

He stared at Phasma as she tried not to shift her feet, “Oh, and Phasma,”

“Yes,” she replied.

“Don’t fail me again!”

“Yes, Sir.” She bowed slightly in an attempt to placate him and she left the office quickly.

___

Rose of Meadow and Finn of Twilight stood at the highest point of the Gallo Mountains just outside Naboo City. They looked out across the craggy mountains towards the city watching the descending sun near the horizon casting off delicate shades of lilac and orange. The soft colours were reflected by the lake in the distance creating an achingly beautiful vision which intensified as the sun began to dip below the horizon.

Finn closed his eyes and stilled himself to better hear the haunting sounds of the heavenly chorus. It had been an unusually quiet day and both he and Rose had taken the opportunity to arrive early and catch as much of the sunset as possible.

He heard Rose speak, “Hello, Rey.” 

He opened his eyes to see Rey standing between them, the sun lighting her face with a warm golden colour. She looked different, almost serene as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

The three angels stood in silence immersed in the beauty of the sunset. Once the sun dipped out of sight Rey turned to face her friends. “I have made my decision. I want to be with Ben Solo. I love him and I cannot imagine living without him any longer. I need to feel his arms around me, his kisses on my lips, to sleep by his side.”

Rose looked at Rey, confused. “What do you mean you love him? What do you know of love?”

Rey smiled warmly and took Rose’s hand in hers, “I was in the white hallway, unsure of what I should do, when a door opened and beckoned me in. I went through to a place I have never seen before – a place where angels do not exist. While I was there, I was human, and I felt love… for Ben. I know now what I have to do.”

Finn gasped, “Where you in Varykino? Did you meet Padme?” he asked breathlessly.

Rey turned to him astonished, “Yes, how did you know? I had never heard of it before.”

Rose looked at them both in confusion, “Would someone explain what is going on here… please?” as she stood with her hands on her hips.

Finn looked at Rose, “Yes, yes, of course. Do you remember when I told you both about the angel that fell many years ago?”

“Charles of Forest?” Rey replied as Rose nodded.

He continued excitedly in a hushed tone, “Yes, well he also had a visit with Padme in Varykino. In Yoda’s journal it said that Padme gave Charles of Forest her blessing and soon after, he fell to be with the woman he loved. Although Yoda was in disagreement with her, he eventually acceded that Padme was correct and, for Charles of Forest, it was the right thing to do.”

Rose shook her head, “Why have we not heard of Padme and Varykino before?”

Finn shrugged his shoulders, “I would guess that she only appears when an angel has some kind of internal conflict about a human. I searched but could find no further information in the archives.”

Rey paced a few steps, to and fro, in front of Finn and Rose. They watched her silently, allowing her to contemplate in peace. She stopped and faced them, “I shall fall very soon. I want to be as near as possible to Ben when I do, so I shall find somewhere in Naboo city to do it. I would very much like you both to be there when I do. I may need one of you if I am unsuccessful.”

Finn returned her gaze, astounded. “Rey, did you - did you just make a joke?”

___

The following morning Ben awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee. He checked the time on his phone, it was 9.30. He knew that out of habit, Luke would have been up hours earlier, doing chores around the cabin. 

He sat up and moved to the side of the bed and stretched his arms overhead. Letting out a huge yawn, he ran his fingers through his hair and cricked his neck from side to side, smiling as he realised that he had had the best sleep in months. He turned his head when he heard chopping noises from outside and then walked to the window where he pulled the curtains aside slightly to see Chewie splitting logs in the back yard with an old wood axe. Judging by the pile of logs gathered at his side, he had been at it for a while. 

Ben watched him, feeling transported back to when he was a child and Chewie taught him how to split the logs carefully and pile them up safely. Chewie always held the axe handle with him to make sure the logs were split and that no nasty accidents occurred. Ben laughed to himself as he reminisced, remembering how mad he used to get at that.

He heard Luke call Chewie inside and was still lost in his memories when he heard Rey’s quiet voice in his ear, “He’s a huge man!”

Ben just about jumped out of his skin, “What the fu…”

He almost began to berate her but stopped when he saw her. She was absolutely radiant; her eyes were bright, and her skin was glowing. Her face lit up as he turned to face her and she gave him a huge grin, showing off dimples that he hadn’t seen before. She was stunning.

“Hi,” she said bashfully. “I seem to always catch you undressed lately,” she continued as she quite openly looked him up and down in satisfaction.

Ben looked down at his boxer briefs, held his arms out to the side and smirked, “I’m beginning to think you like this.”

She smirked back, “And I am beginning to think you like the attention.”

Ben stared at her stunned. He asked hesitantly, “Rey, are you… are you flirting with me?”

She crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow, “What does flirting mean?”

There was a moment’s silence as Ben studied Rey, trying to think of an answer when they were disturbed by a rap at the bedroom door. Chewie’s deep voice growled, “Ben, breakfast is ready… and bring your friend out with you.”

Ben spun around in confusion, “What?” he replied.

Chewie let out a big sigh on the other side of the door, “Ben, don’t try to bullshit me. I know you have someone in there, so… bring her out to breakfast so we can meet her. I promise I won’t bite.”

Ben swung around feeling panicked and faced Rey. She smiled and nodded her head in consent. He stared at her as he hesitantly shouted, “Ok, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

He made his way back to her and put his hands on her arms, rubbing them softly. “Are you sure? I thought they wouldn’t be able to see you or hear you?” he asked tenderly.

She placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb gently across his lips. “It’s ok, Ben. I have a feeling that that is not going to matter anymore.” 

Ben put his hand on top of hers and closed his eyes, savouring the feel of her skin on his face. He wanted to stay there and dwell in her affection. He whispered, “I wish you would stop talking in riddles,” as he took her hand from his cheek to his mouth and kissed her fingertips, one by one.

“It will all become clear soon, trust me. Now get dressed, my love, you need to eat,” she urged.

Ben threw on jeans and a black sweater with a hole at the waist and took Rey’s hand. With his other hand on the door handle, he took a deep breath, and opened it. They took one long last look at each other and then headed to the kitchen hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn smiled and replied, “Rey said she is going to fall, right?”
> 
> Rose rolled her eyes, “Yes,” she answered sadly.
> 
> “Well, I am looking for a safe space for her to do it. I don’t want her to get hurt any more than need be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With many thanks to my beta and cheerleader Denzer! https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denzer/pseuds/Denzer

Chapter 7

Rose of Meadow walked quickly to catch up with Finn of Forest, her short legs having to do considerably more work than his. “Finn, slow down!” she grumped, and he stopped to let her catch up. 

It was lunchtime and the streets of downtown Naboo were busy with tourists, shoppers and workers trying to find somewhere quiet to eat. They continued walking until they reached an intersection and stopped as Finn looked up, studying the buildings.

“No, this won’t do,” he said as he shook his head and changed direction.

“Finn, what are you doing?” Rose asked with not a little annoyance.

“There,” he said as he pointed to a passing city tram. “That will work!” he announced as he took off after the tram. Rose growled under her breath and began to give chase.

They caught up with the tram and climbed up onto the top. Sitting cross legged, they watched the city sights as the tram wound its way around the streets in its leisurely manner.

“Finn, please explain to me what I am missing here?” Rose asked.

Finn smiled and replied, “Rey said she is going to fall, right?”

Rose rolled her eyes, “Yes,” she answered sadly.

“Well, I am looking for a safe space for her to do it. I don’t want her to get hurt any more than need be.”

___

“Hux, give me some good news please!” Palpatine demanded as he walked quickly from the First Order building to his limousine parked out front. He fiddled with the buttons on his suit jacket, “Bloody angels,” he muttered under his breath, “This is ridiculous having to make sure they don’t see me.”

Hux surveyed his surroundings, “I can’t see any… and I have some news,” he said with relish.

Palpatine climbed into the rear of the car and Hux followed, sitting across from him on one of the black leather seats. The blacked-out windows were essential for Palpatine to travel incognito as was his chauffeur. He didn’t drive any longer as he couldn’t risk any more incidents of road rage. The last one was 54 years ago when 27 people had died when blasted a fireball in a pique of temper. He hadn’t paid attention to the gas station nearby – although it did give his demon reapers a bumper crop.

Hux cleared his throat. “Master, Phasma’s contacts have given us some useful information. We have Solo’s cell number and have traced it to coordinates just outside of Naboo. And guess where Skywalker lives?”

“I have no time for games,” Palpatine snapped. “Just tell me!”

Hux held up his hands in supplication, “Yes, Master. Phasma has learned that Skywalker lives just outside of Naboo. Your hunch about Solo going to Skywalker was right.” 

Palpatine grinned and pressed a button on the inside side panel of the limo. After informing his driver to head to Naboo, he rested his back against the seat. “Well, my friend – it looks like it’s time to have some fun. Summon Legion and Valac to meet us there and we shall work out a plan.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Yes,” Palpatine continued as he stroked the leather of the seat beside him. “Once we have eliminated them both, I shall use their skin to upholster my next car. It’s time I replaced this one, this leather is starting to lose its lustre.”

Hux laughed in agreement, “What a wonderful idea, Master!”

___

As they neared the kitchen, Ben’s face brightened the sight of the cooked food. He winked at Rey and squeezed her hand as they approached the table tucked into a nook in the dining area between the kitchen and living area. Ben ran his hand over the cherry wood and slid into the L shaped bench which had been built into the nook by Luke himself. Rey slid in beside him looking at the cartons of fresh juice, coffee, dishes of sausages, bacon and pancakes with wide eyes.

Luke stopped what he was doing and looked at Ben and then Rey and then back to Ben with a quizzical expression. After a moment, he reached out his hand to Rey, “As Ben isn’t going to introduce us, my name is Luke.”

Rey tentatively reached out her hand and Luke grabbed it and shook it. She looked to Ben and he nodded in reassurance, “My name is Rey of…”

Ben interrupted her with a loud voice, “O’Flannagan, Luke this is Rey O’Flannagan. I’m sorry, please excuse my manners – I don’t think I’ve woken up properly.”

Luke nodded and passed Rey and Ben a plate each. “Rey, please help yourself, and be quick because once Ben and Chewie start eating, there will be nothing left.”

Rey put her hands in her lap, “Oh, I am not hungry, but thank you for your kind offer.”

Luke turned to Ben, cocked his head and raised his eyebrows as if he was looking for an explanation. 

“Um… Rey has an upset stomach from all her travelling.” Ben informed Luke.

“Oh, where were you…” Luke began but was interrupted by Chewie coming into the kitchen.

“All the more for me then,” Chewie roared as he threw his jacket onto a chair. “I’ve worked up an appetite Skywalker, chopping your wood.” 

Chewie grinned at Rey and Ben as he sat in a chair opposite them. “Hi, I’m Chewie,” he said as he waved at Rey from across the table. 

Rey returned his wave and smiled shyly, “Hi, I’m Rey.”

Chewie winked at her and nodded in her direction, looking pleased with himself and grabbed a plate. He began to pile it with pancakes, bacon and sausages topped with maple syrup. Rey’s eyes almost bugged out of her head.

Luke joined the group and it was quiet as the men began to eat with gusto. Rey looked around at her surroundings wondering how it would feel to be anchored to one place, to have a home. How it would feel to have someone with you, loving you, raising a family. Her mind wandered and she soon felt a gentle nudge on her arm, Ben looking at her tenderly. “Rey, did you hear what Luke said?” he asked her.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I did not,” she replied somewhat flustered.

Luke cut in, “Ben and I are just going out to the garage so he can look over his father’s car.”

“Wasn’t that destroyed when…” her voice tailed off.

Ben shook his head sadly, “No, we were in the family car when that happened.”

She looked at him mournfully and then to Luke, “I’m so sorry for your loss.”

Luke smiled at her, “Thank you Rey.” He turned to Ben, “Coming?”

“Right behind you!”

Rey went to stand up and Chewie placed his hand on her arm. “Rey, sit, stay with me,” he urged softly, “Ben and Luke need some space to talk.” 

Once Luke and Ben had left the cabin and he saw them walking outside towards the garage he looked at her with wistful eyes. “You remind me of someone, of being in a place that you can no longer return.”

Rey rested her hands on the table and looked at Chewie in thoughtful silence. 

He heaped more pancakes onto his plate and topped them with maple syrup. “I know what you are,” he stated quietly, as a matter of fact, as he stuffed a huge forkful of food in his mouth.

“Oh?” replied Rey, curious.

He pointed at her with his fork, waving it in the air as he spoke, “You, young lady, are a celestial being - an angel. You are the reason Ben is alive. You saved his life at the hotel and I guessing you saved his life ten years ago when his parents were murdered.”

“Wait – how do you…”

Chewie laughed as he continued to attack his plate, “Betcha Yoda’s not happy with you interfering… I can just imagine what he had to say about the peace treaty.”

Rey stared at him in disbelief, “Wait – How do you know about Yoda and the Treaty? Who are you?”

Chewie stopped eating and sat back, rubbing his stomach. He beamed with satisfaction, “What’s your angel name? It’s not Rey O’Flannagan, that’s for sure!”

She hesitated before she answered, “My name is Rey of Sunshine… who are you?”

“My dear, my name is Charles Forest. I was an angel once but now I am a human.” He continued, nonchalantly, “Now, can you pass me the bacon please?”


End file.
